dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Emrys-D'Arc
Lisa Emrys-D'Arc is a supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She is the head of an unspecified division in Blacklight. Lisa was first introduced when Eden Squad went to America to meet with the Blacklight Operative. History Much of Lisa's background is classified. The information that has been redacted is that she was born to Cornelius D'Arc and Morgana D'Arc nee Emrys. For reasons unknown, Lisa hyphenated her last name. Lisa went to and graduated from California Polytechnical Institute San Luis Obispo. She joined Blacklight at an unknown date and is currently being groomed to be the next head of the American Chapter. Appearance Lisa is said to be the spitting image of one of her ancestors, the Founder of Blacklight, Jeanne D'Arc. She has shoulder-length white blonde hair with spiky bangs that frame her jaw. Lisa has yellow eyes. Lisa prefers to wear dark clothing with a black zip-up shirt underneath. Personality Born with the stereotypical personality of a member of Blacklight, Lisa is stern and strict. She is described as someone who is by-the-book. As the current heir to the position of Chapter Head, Lisa takes her duties seriously as she wants to be a Chapter Head that is even greater than her father. Due to her strict persona, Lisa often butts heads with Eric and Tohka, who are more or less slackers in the Hunting Divison. In addition, Lisa is a stickler for rules, always making sure they're being followed and that no one breaks protocol, despite having broken them several times herself. Lisa is also an empathic leader. As the Head of the Hunting Division, Lisa always makes sure that operatives underneath this division are well looked after, providing them with the latest gear from the R&D Department as well as psychological help. Underneath her persona, Lisa is just like any other person. She has fears, hopes, dreams, and even her own quirks. Unlike her parents, Lisa is incapable of holding her alcohol. In this uninhibited state, she is stated to be more like her father, only more chaotic. Eric fondly remembers the time they accidentally opened a portal to Atziluth that resulted in the death of several technicians. Lisa is also very affectionate when she is alone with Eric, showering him with what she calls her love. In public, she is more tsun, always being angered when he shows her affection or compliments her. Thoth mentions that she has two sides to her. A tsun and a dere but never both at the same time. Though not to the extent that Dantalion or Azazel are, Lisa is extremely interested in the workings of Sacred Gear as well as other weapons considered to be of Divine Origin. Her natural curiosity drove her to study any form of phenomenon related to Sacred Gear or Divine Objects that she was unfamiliar with and delve into other topics. Her methods of research were extremely meticulous and organized. Lisa is extremely observant being able to absorb, process, and analyze information just by watching something. Due to this, she has compiled many notes and theories of how the world works and the various applications that science and magic can be used for if combined. Due to her tendency to also experiment on various things, Lisa was often seen as second Dantalion or Morgana by her peers and to some extent, her own friends. Powers/Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lisa is an extremely adept combatant. Though not to the extent that Eric or her father are, Lisa is capable of fighting Ultimate Class Beings on even grounds. She was responsible for the death of an Ultimate Class Vampire in the US which forced the Vampires to reevaluate her and fear her very name. Eric comments that her slender stature allows her to be an extremely fast-paced fighter. Immense Speed: Faster than even Eric, Lisa possesses extreme agility. She is capable of blocking bullets from a M134 Minigun with her sword. She is also capable of outpacing even some deities with Cornelius commenting that she could possibly move from South Dakota to the border in a few minutes with the only factor being her stamina. Immense Durability: Due to her brutal conditioning and training, Lisa's body has become extremely durable, being able to withstand obscene levels of physical trauma. Her durability is what allows her to move at speeds that would normally rip apart the human body. She can withstand attacks from Low-Deity Class beings as well. Master Magician: A magic-user surpassing that of even Rossweisse, Lisa possesses the knowledge of several hundred years of magic, despite being only 28. Due to her being of Emrys descent, Lisa has naturally vast amounts of magical energy as well as innate magical talent. At the age of 5, she was able to consume and learn several grimoires and tomes at the family library as well as use the spells she read to the level of a sophomore at Eve Hunting Academy. Her magical skill is considered to be unnatural. Master Swordswoman: Lisa is an expert swordswoman. She was chosen by the Holy Sword, La Pucelle, despite her cousin possessing the spirit of Jeanne D'Arc. She is capable of pushing a master swordsman such as Eric, whose skill is greater than hers, to his limit. Genius Intelligence: Born from two prodigies, Lisa was naturally born as one herself. While her knowledge may not be as extensive as her mother's nor her father's. Lisa is capable of learning at an accelerated rate, having memorized most of her family's collection of grimoires at the age of five. Lisa is fluent in over ten different languages that are spoken today as well as several ancient language. Other than her father, mother, and some other members, Lisa is one of the few people in this day and age to speak Enochian, an ancient language that Angels no longer teach and Devils have long since forgotten. *'Eidetic Memory': Lisa has a photographic memory, being able to remember every detail she has been presented with 100% accuracy/ Equipment 'La Pucelle' The sword of Jeanne D'Arc and St. Catherine. It is said that she never once drew it in the battle against England. This sword has, however, tasted the blood of other supernatural beings and humans. The sword is said to generate flames whose heat and intensity are said to be comparable to that of a blue supergiant star. 'Luminosité Eternelle' The standard banner/lance of Jeanne D'Arc. It appears as a large lance with a white flag. It has a golden fleur-de-lis embroidered in the middle. The banner is said to be able to create a barrier of pure light that can block the attack of a C-Rank Deity Class Being. Trivia *Lisa's appearance is based on Jalter from Fate/Grand Order. *Her birthday is on May 15. *Lisa is 1.7 m tall and her weight is classified. *In addition to being Jeanne's descendant, she is also the descendant of Mirrodin Emrys, or better known as Merlin. *It is unknown what her relation is to the Jeanne of the Hero Faction. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans